1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin release device for vending machines, such as coin operated games, which permits plural practice games for the same cost as contest games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In pool billiards on a coin operated billiard table game, for example, the 15 balls required for the game are made available upon insertion of a coin and actuation of a release rod. However, according to the existing rules, the game is terminated as soon as the wrong ball falls into one of the holes. The remaining balls become unusable after a very short time and it is then only possible to obtain all the balls required to start a new game by inserting another coin in the coin release device controlling the game.